User blog:Angel Emfrbl/The 10 most common mistakes by fans
Okay you should all know these but for some reason, these are all still a thing. 1 - Crypton Made Meiko and Kaito Easy to make, they sold them ergo its natural for one to presume the product was created by the company. I give a free pass on this one as a lot of long term Veteran Vocaloid western fans still believe this one. 2 - Meiko and Kaito's "full names" Am I the only one who is sick of this? I've seen people claim all sorts of things, but I have never seen anyone source any name changes. CFM aren't in a position to rename these characters without backlash. Personally, I don't think they need surnames, not every singer is commonly known by their full names (Madonna, Cher, etc). Its nice to have a mixture of all sorts of vocals and Kaito and Meiko are easier names to remember then those with full names often (I'm looking at you Luka and Kiyoteru... And the new girl with the blond hair due out next month...). 3 - Kagamine Len's masculinity So I've been known to ask a few fangirls if they would date Rin when I see them squealing over Le's voice. Its amazing the response from disgust to "no way I'm straight". This of course tickles me as Len's voice is basically that of a woman. So these perfectly straight girls, some of which are anti-lesbian, don't like the idea of likely a female voice but adore one anyway just because the avatar is male. Think about this one, there isn't something right here. There has been enough said about Len not representing a true male vocal for me not to have to repeat it. I feel like a shinker raising the issue with these fangirls, but Len fangirls often react in such a way I juust find myself giving in. 4 - Japanese Vocaloids versus the world Again, there are so many flaws in this one and we've discussed this to death. A lot of it falls down to a combination of weabooism making the fans bias in favour of Japanese vocaloids, there huge number of songs making cherry-picking easy, nativity from non-natives or Japanese ignorant non-natives, presumptions, etc, etc. Basically; ignorance, stubbornness, bias and nativity. I mean come on... Internet co is often open about oddities in older vocals... And tend to point out things I've never heard a English speaker say about Japanese vocaloids. And then there is the whole issue of the one thing never thrown at me about miki was her realistic portrayal of her provider, which was supposedly more then Gumi. This one is one of those "you be the judge" moments. 5 - Language capabilities Been a while since the old "Luka Japanese does better English then Luka English" was used as a fact. But this is a issue that has never really gone away. With all the vocals we have, we still have the same old tired problems. Except now its joined by additional voices like Maika. I've never really been over the top angry, just modertely angry as the whole issue. On the one hand, fans who mocked Sonika turned around and like SeeU for saying similar things to each other, but when Maika entered the scene it was once again forgotten and Maika was the "new" queen of language mastery. My reaction is still as it is today "why? Didn't we go through all of this and get our answers back with Sonika?". With all the evidence mounting up pointing to how hard it is to do complex languages like English, and the only way to get HQ is to make voices for these languages dedicated to it... Why do some still want to believe this? I guess part of it is to do with the next one... no.6 6 - Power types + clarity Another old one I'm still seeing, though not directly spoke about. The impact on English vocaloids seems to be reflecting the desire for clarity among English vocaloids. The best way to get it is via clean samples and clear pronunciations, the most extreme example being Cyber Diva. But when you go to the Japanese said, not every voice is being dedicated to this trait. There are still plenty of voices that have varying degrees away from clarity. The reason is, most Vocaloids that end up being clear are "power" types. As Vocaloid moves forward, it is able to support more voice types. But there has been times Power vocals failed to get quality out of the voice, such as the Kagamines or Meiko Power... And I suppose Cul may count. Its not soft type vocals don't produce clarity, its just because of how loose the sounds are and quiet the voice, its often a trait not associated with them. When you go for softness, you're more interested in smoothness, and just recently Megpoid V4 pretty uch exampled what happens there. To make a voice smoother, you make the samples softer overall, even if its slightly. There is tones and tones of things also to be said on the issue and its somewhat a issue worthy of an essay in itself. It kinda went without saying that Luka's EVEC power voices didn't give her quite the power some expected... And its a testimony to how some crave this one trait in light of all others, even not wanting any whisper voices or anything softer then Luka is already because of this feeling of it not really being that useful because Luka's quite soft already. 7 - What is a Vocaloid? With all the games and PVs and media in general... Why do we still have to occasionall explain Vocaloid to fans? It used to be a joke worthy thing, but now its kinda a face palm moment. Especially if the "fan" has been a "fan" of vocaloid for some time and yet didn't know what it was. 8 - who is a vocaloid? Same as above... Except in addition to Teto, Neru, Haku, etc, etc, you can add Alys who is STILL being called a "Vocaloid". ¬_¬ 9 - Vocaloid is loosing popularity Evidence points to the contrary... Its a simple case of "source of claim please?". We can pull up a source from last year as an example, two if you want Avanna hanging onto no.1 spot for two years in a row a second. =_= It kinda reminds me of those "Who plays minecraft?" guys you see on youtube... Plenty of people still do play and buy minecraft and since merchandising is now a thing, they also buy the merchandise. Same with MLP:FiM, still plenty of dedicated fans there... Just because the fad or trend followers leave for the next big ship sailing, doesn't mean everyone does, plenty of people get left in a fandom. Some people just take also like to take a break and come back to see whats new. I do that one myself with One Piece. I still consider myself a die hard OP fan, but I'm not dedicating every second of breath to it. I have a life and other things to do with it. ^_^' 10 - Who writes songs? Its like no.7, the idea that often people seem to think Miku writes her own music or something. Or they don't get that its a consumer product anyone can buy and use. You tell me, I've come across this for a while. It doesn't bother me that much, at least they are giving some credit to the singer even if their ignoring the producer. Though I've always been a strong believer in credit where credit is due... ^_^' End So.. How often do you come across these and what do you feel are the 10 most common misconceptions? Category:Blog posts